


Ровно половину

by tarakihi



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скучать можно по-разному.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ровно половину

***

\- А правда, что если оторвать человеку руку, то она будет болеть?  
Да.  
У людей есть такое понятие - фантомная боль. Когда болеть начинает невыносимо - именно там, где уже нечего лечить. Отсечённая рука, нога, что угодно - уже после всех операций ощущаешь её. После того уже, как минует опасность, как перестаёт действовать анестезия, когда шрамам давно пора бы закрыться, начать зарастать, - приходит боль.  
Такая сильная, какой никогда не чувствовал.  
А ты из упрямства (всего лишь из упрямства, ты сам это понимаешь, ничего, кроме) отказываешься снова её успокаивать. Сейчас, когда спасительный шок уже прошёл, а столь же спасительное забвение ещё не наступило...  
Не веришь, что оно наступит.  
И ты сидишь спиной к окну, ровно, словно сквозь позвоночник протянута напряжённая до звона струна. Не обращая внимания на темноту вокруг и редкие обращения. Закусив губу до крови, чтобы не вцепиться ногтями в виски.  
\- А правда...  
Отрезанные руки не исчезают просто так - страшновато чувствовать, как прямо из ран тянутся алые нити, натягиваются, вздрагивают, пульсируют. От каждого движения, даже когда не движешься. Уходят в темноту за окном, в небо.  
А может, и не руки. Какая разница. Когда всё заканчивается, уже нереально определить, на какую часть тела или души пришлась трещина.  
Слом.  
Срез.  
Тонкие коготки касаются неподвижно лежащей на коленях кисти.   
Иногда кажется, что они читают мысли.  
\- Граф, а как ты думаешь, если это правда, - когда от человека отрежешь ровно половину, какая будет болеть?..  
Обе.  
Так хочется ответить в первую секунду.  
Но, сказать по правде, откуда тебе знать такие вещи о людях...  
Погладить любопытного зверька, поблагодарить за попытку поднять настроение.  
У людей говорят, что к этому привыкают. А ещё - что это проходит.  
И ты до сих пор не можешь сказать, что окажется тяжелее.


End file.
